dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Hall of Doom
The Hall of Doom was a secret base and later an spacecraft originally located in a swamp that served as the headquarters of the Legion of Doom. History Following the defeat of his Secret Society, Gorilla Grodd founded the Legion of Doom, an expansion of the Society, so the Hall of Doom was built in order to be the headquarters of the organization. After saving him from the authorities, Grodd showed the Hall of Doom to Lex Luthor in order to convince him of join the Legion. After giving him a tour of the premises, Grodd finally succeeded in persuading Luthor to join the organization after showing him a piece of Brainiac. After escaping from Blackhawk Island, Luthor returned to the Hall along The Key and Doctor Polaris with the Spear of Longinus only to discover that Grodd wanted to decorate his office with the Spear, much for Luthor's chagrin. A time later, Grodd organized a meeting at the Hall of Doom to see the other members of the Legion, especially Luthor, reporting their latest activities. After seeing the improvements that Luthor made to Devil Ray's suit, Grodd gave Ray the task to retrieve the Viking Prince's corpse from a melting glacier, a mission that ultimately failed thanks to the Justice League Sometime after this incident, Devil Ray went again into a mission along other members of the Legion like Luthor and sorcerer Tala, who helped him to retrieve the Heart of Nanda Parbat, so they immediately returned to the Hall in order to give the Heart to Grodd, who after thanking Tala for her help, revealed his plans to invade Gorilla City. After Grodd's plan failed, back at the Hall, Luthor shoot him with a non-lethal weapon and declared himself new leader of the Legion of Doom. Following Luthor's success in becoming the Legion's new leader, Grodd was imprisoned in a special room of the Hall of Doom, where Luthor tried to read his mind in order to discover how resurrect Brainiac. However, the Flash's brain ended up in Luthor's body albeit for a short period of time and managed to discover many things about the Legion, including the fact that the Hall was located in a swamp. While trying to resurrect Brainiac at the Hall, Luthor became involved in other matters like Roulette's demands for financial revenues. When Luthor decided that it was time to resurrect Brainiac once and for all thanks to Tala, he ordered the Legionaries to modeficate the Hall of Doom, only to reveal that these modifications had transformed the headquarters into a spaceship to search Brainiac's other remains in outer space. Said and done, the Hall of Doom took off and left the swamp where it was located. However, already in outer space, Tala released Grodd from his cell and started a mutiny against Luthor. Ultimately, although several villains were killed in the process, Luthor's loyalists won and Killer Frost departed Grodd's loyalists by freezing them alive and Luthor executed Grodd via ejecting him into space. Finally, Luthor sacrificed Tala to resurrect Brainiac, but instead, the resurrection was Apokolips ruler Darkseid, who as a reward, blew up the entire Hall, killing the mutineers and Luthor's loyalists that didn't make it into Sinestro's and Star Sapphire's lantern bubbles. Only Luthor and his loyalists survived the ordeal. Background information The depicted subject bears the likeness of the Hall of Doom from the Challenge of the Super Friends animated series of the Super Friends TV franchise and DC Comics; however, the DCAU item was never named on-screen, or otherwise. The title of this article is conjecture based on the item's likeness. Sightings * "I Am Legion" * "To Another Shore" * "Dead Reckoning" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Grudge Match" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" References }} Category:A to Z Category:Headquarters